Récit de Noël
by Elenawrit
Summary: Petit Récit de Noël au pied du feu pour les étudiants des Beaux Arts, par notre Souverain sous la montagne en personne !


**Ho Ho Ho, Joyeux Noël, mes mignons ! **

Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour écouter la petite histoire de Noël du Père Thorin !

Naewenn, Eagles, Héléna, Legolas, Kili, Fili, Ori, Gimli et moi étions tous réunis au pied de sapin (un grand machin de trois mètres de haut, couverts de décorations qu'on avait eu du mal à accrocher il y a deux semaines. J'avais fini sur les épaules de Dwalin, Naewenn sur celles de Thorin et Kili sur celles de Fili. Le sapin était plein de boules, de guirlandes, de boas pleins de plumes multicolores, avec un Castiel en trench-coat dont le sommet du sapin était planté dans les fesses).

Les chers neveux avaient jeté des tas de coussins sur le sol, et un feu brulait dans la cheminée. Thorin était assis dans un grand fauteuil, un grand plaid bleu jeté sur les épaules, Dwalin à ses cotés, la main encore douloureuse (en fait, il a cuit des cookies tout à l'heure, et les a mis dans un bocal, puis s'est coincé la main dans le-dit bocal à cause de son poing américain, depuis on a recuit des cookies sans le gout savon façon dragées Surprise de Berties Crochues occasionné par le savon utilisé pour faire sortir la main de Dwalin du bocal). Fili portait un immonde pull de Noël marron, encore plus laid que ceux des Weasleys, avec des sapins, des Tibiscuits des sucres d'orges et des coeurs (_NDA : tellement sexy, ce pull, vu sur le dos de Richard Speight Jr, je veux le même, avec l'acteur dedans si possible_), tellement grand que j'avais réussi à me glisser dedans avec lui. Il avait enroulé ses bras à l'intérieur du pull autour de ma taille et je tenais devant nous une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Thorin balaya la salle de ses yeux bleus, sa petite compagnie autour de lui, et d'un bon feu de cheminée.

Il prit un livre sur ses genoux, l'ouvrit et commença d'une voix grave :

« Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine … »

Nan je plaisante (desserrez vos pantalons mesdames et messieurs, c'est Noël ! Let it goooo, Let it goooooo ! ) (_NDA :mais blague à part, l'auteur veut bien que Obi Wan Kenobi vienne la kidnapper chez elle ! Désolée, mesdames, mais le coup du chevelu pour adolescentes trop dark et tout, c'est nul ! Il est mort à l'intérieur le mec ! Man dieu j'ai l'impression d'être une Nymphomane en puissance, j'ai ma « déesse intérieure » qui danse la zumba_).

Bref, il est temps de vous raconter (_NDA : Tatataaaaaaaam ! Façon peluche ceinture rose des Croods ! Sortez les trompettes célestes, les joyeux emplumés, et tout le tralala céleste !_)

**_Les Malheurs de l'Oncle Lavarice _**

(_NDA : voyez ça façon le Mao rouge ! Avec pleins de lumières, et des néons !_)

.

« L'oncle Lavarice possède une immense maison et une montagne de pièces d'or. « commença Thorin d'une voix rauque (_NDA : mesdames, contenez vos hormones, frottez vos cuisses avec vos jeans_) »mais il était avare, affreusement avare ! Il a toujours peur qu'on vienne chez lui pour le voler. (_NDA : des fois qu'une certaine gargantuesque majesté avec un buisson sur la tête à cheval sur son renne s'intéresse à sa Montagne_).

Ce matin, l'oncle Lavarice fait les cent pas dans son salon et il s'inquiète (_NDA : on parle d'un type avec un sol en or massif dans l'entrée, vous croyez qu'il se la joue Oncle Picsou ? Vous l'imaginez abandonner lestement son grand manteau de fourrure… Et plonger dans son océan de pièces et de richesses, avec de larges brassées, l'or se reflétant et miroitant doucement contre sa peau, signalant chaque courbe, chaque muscle, chaque callosité de sa peau… Brrr ! _) :

-Oh, oh ! Par le diamant du Grand Ciboulo ! Si l'on me prenait cette magnifique statue sculptée ?

Si l'on me volait mes lunettes argentées ?

Si l'on me chipait ma paire de bottes préférées ?

Si l'on me dérobait mon pyjama doré (_NDA : Qui vote pour aller le piquer pour de vrai et laisser Thorin dormir torse nu ?_) ?

Et si l'on mangeait mon gâteau préféré : mon rocher au chocolat ?

L'oncle Lavarice jette un coup d'oeil par le trou de sa muraille : n'y a t'il pas un voleur debout devant sa porte ?

-Non… Je ne vois personne, grogne t'il. Mais il s'est peut être caché. Il vaut mieux se méfier.

Alors l'oncle Lavarice ramasse tous ses trésors, tous ses objets précieux, tout ce qu'il possède : même son pyjama doré et son gâteau préféré (_NDA : annulez la virée chez notre prof !_)… et il les range vite, très vite, dans le grand coffre de la salle à manger.

Clic, clac, clic ! Trois tours de clés et le coffre est fermé.

L'oncle Lavarice soupire. Hi hi hi… (_NDA : rire de pisseuse à prévoir_) Le voleur peut toujours courir !

Pourtant, le voilà qui s'inquiète à nouveau :

- Oh, oh ! Par le diamant du Grand Ciboulo ! Si l'on me volait la clé du coffre de la salle à manger… Tout ce que j'ai rangé dedans disparaitrait !

L'oncle Lavarice fouille dans sa poche et il en sort un mouchoir blanc (_NDA : estampillé B.S. tralala ! On se demande d'où ça vient ! C'est pour ça que Bilbo ne le retrouvait pas dans le premier film !_) dans lequel il enveloppe la précieuse clé.

Une clé dans un mouchoir blanc…

Est ce suffisant ?

Non ! L'oncle Lavarice roule ses yeux ronds comme des ballons et il court vers la cuisine. Il vide une grosse boite d'allumettes et il range le mouchoir dedans.

Une clé dans un mouchoir blanc dans une boite d'allumettes…

Par le diamant du Grand Ciboulo ! s'écrie l'oncle Lavarice en grinçant ses dents pointues. Et si quelqu'un prend ma boite d'allumettes ? Je suis perdu, je suis fichu…

L'oncle Lavarice va aussitôt chercher un petit sac en papier.

Une clé dans un mouchoir blanc dans une boite d'allumettes dans un petit sac en papier…`

Pauvre l'oncle Lavarice ! Il est de plus en plus inquiet. Il se tord les mains, il se ronge les ongles et bredouille :

- J'en… J'entends un voleur de sasasa… Un voleur de sac !

Vite, il saute dans sa chambre et il attrape une vieille chaussette râpée.

Une clé dans un mouchoir blanc dans une boite d'allumettes dans un petit sac en papier dans une vieille chaussette râpée…`

Est ce vraiment assez ? (_NDA : mec, à ce rythme là, ce n'est plus de la paranoïa, c'est les « Tribulations de Tiffany Trott »)_

-Non, non et trois fois non ! (_NDA : la peste soit ces nains ! Bilbo a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur le tonton_) Par le Grand Ciboulon, je deviens fon… Je deviens fou ! gémit l'oncle Lavarice qui s'élance dans la cage d'escalier de la cave.

C'est là que sont rangées toutes les boites à chaussures vides qu'il n'a jamais voulu jeter. La boite de 2941 est juste de la bonne taille !

Une clé dans un mouchoir blanc dans une boite d'allumettes dans un petit sac en papier dans une vieille chaussette râpée dans une boite en carton…`

L'oncle Lavarice bondit d'une pièce à l'autre. Il imagine un cambrioleur collectionneur de boites attrapant justement la sienne à l'aide d'une canne à pêche.

-Où est ma valise ? s'écrie l'oncle Lavarice.

Il saisit une petite valise grise et il y place la boite en carton. Puis il range le tout dans un coffre secret caché sous l'escalier.

Il ferme le deuxième coffre avec une clé noire et il jette celle-ci dans la rivière qui passe devant sa porte.

Une clé dans un mouchoir blanc dans une boite d'allumettes dans un petit sac en papier dans une vieille chaussette râpée dans une boite en carton dans une petite valise grise dans un coffre secret dont la clé noire a été jeté…`

L'oncle Lavarice danse de joie. Hourra ! il est enfin sauvé !

-Oh, oh ! Par le diamant du Grand Ciboulo, je vais pouvoir savourer mon délicieux gâteau !

Mais dans la cuisine, plus de rocher au chocolat !

L'oncle Lavarice est très étonné :

-Bizarre, bizarre… Je suis pourtant sûr de ne pas l'avoir mangé…

Il réfléchit, réfléchit…

-Ah c'est vrai, Je l'ai rangé dans le grand coffre ! Et où ai je donc mis la clé ?

Une clé dans un mouchoir blanc dans une boite d'allumettes dans un petit sac en papier dans une vieille chaussette râpée dans une boite en carton dans une petite valise grise dans un coffre secret dont la clé noire a été jeté…`

L'oncle Lavarice se précipite vers la porte et il regarde avec désespoir la rivière où il a justement lancé la clé !

Oh, oh… Par le diamant du Grand Ciboulo, plus de gâteau pour le diner ! Pas de rocher au chocolat ! L'oncle Lavarice est bien attrapé ! Peut être sera-t-il moins avare la prochaine fois ? «

Thorin referme son livre de manière souveraine, balayant du regard les jeunots à ses pieds. Kili étendu sur le ventre, Fili et Artemessia partageaient un pull au pied du sapin, et n'avaient pas encore échangé leurs chaussettes, Naewenn appuyait son dos contre l'accoudoir de son siège, à ses pieds, Eagles chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille d'Héléna, qui avait reposé ses genoux sur les jambes de Legolas. Ordi était comme une pucelle rougissante dans un coin et Gimli laissait Dwalin lui refaire ses tresses de barbe (_NDA : à la limite du versaillais, ces nains_).


End file.
